What if
by I-check
Summary: What if a single girl could change everything? Dawn is a muggle born who is also a metamorphmagus. This is the story of how she met the marauders and how she was able to change their sad fate. Also she fell in love with one of them... - I am terrible at summaries, just found that out... But check the first chapter and see if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic and I am kind of afraid, but hey, let's do this. Oh and I'm not from America, but I chose to write in English because I love English, and Harry Potter is British, so yeah. But if I make any grammar mistakes or I don't know, some foreign mistake, feel free to correct me. Thanks and here I go.**

**Everything except my OC character belongs to JK Rowling.**

Dawn woke up exactly at 6 a.m. without her alarm, that's how excited she was to go to Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it when she received the letter. The fact that her hair and her eyes kept changing colors according to her humor finally made sense. Well, at least until the day she went to Diagon alley with her mom to buy her supplies for school. There she found out that the other wizards had normal hair and eyes, but even so, she didn't really mind it, she could keep doing what she always did, hide her hair with a cap and her eyes with glasses (she also looked like a weirdo doing so, but she thought it was better like that then having her hair express her feelings for her), and instead she was amused with everything she had to buy in the list. She had lots of fun in Diagon alley.

Anyway, back to today, after Dawn finished getting ready and checking if everything was packed she went down the stairs. Her mother was already eating her breakfast.

-"You hurry up with your breakfast 'cause if you lose the train to your freak school, I'll lock you up in your room during the whole semester."

-"yes ma'am…"

Needless to say, Dawns relationship with her mother was… horrible.

-"Thank god you're going to this school. Do you know if you have to come for Christmas? I'm planning a trip with some friends so warn me about it because then I'll have to find a place for you to stay in. And don't even ask, you can't come, wherever you go terrible things happen and even between the freaks you are a freak… oh dear, please hide that so that you won't be expelled!"

-"yeah, I will." - Said Dawn without any emotion, while quietly finishing her breakfast. When she was done they hurried to the car to go to King's Cross.

-"Right, here we are! Send me a letter to warn me about Christmas. And until next summer" – then she lowered her voice –"if I'm lucky…"

-"I will…"

-"Bye-bye!" – Her mother waited until she got everything of the car and hurried off.

Dawn already knew the station, she had been there before, but what intrigued her at the moment was that she didn't know how to find the platform 9 ¾. She looked between 9 and 10 and there was nothing. She began panicking, because there were only a few minutes left. "Okay, don't panic!" she kept walking around the platforms in circles until she heard an owl cry. She saw a family, probably a family of wizards and followed them. She saw their son run through the wall followed by his parents.

-"Right…"- Now she was a bit confused. She wasn't sure if that was some kind of spell she had to do or if she only had to run towards the wall. "I should just run for it… I mean, the worst that could happen is: I hit straight to the wall and fall…" So she decided she would try it because she didn't want to spend the whole semester locked in her room (she knew her mom wasn't kidding about it). She closed her eyes, prepared herself and ran, afraid of what would happen, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see lots of students running to the train, Hogwarts express. She couldn't help but smile. She was so relieved. And now all she had to do was get into the train and finally enjoy her trip to the most awesome school ever! But getting in the train wasn't as simple as she thought with all her luggage and her owl to carry, and that's why she lost balance and fell on the grounds making a huge noise causing some students that were passing by to giggle at her. Then a boy, that apparently had her age, appeared. He had light brown hair and his face had lots of scars. Actually, she would be scared of him if it wasn't for his kind expressions. He was offering her a hand to help her up while smiling a bit. He also looked a little curious about her looks, but she pretended not to notice. "I will not ask about his scars so he should do the same about my style…" Dawn though. She took his hand and smiled back murmuring "thanks".

-"I can help you with this if you want..." – He said pointing to the luggage on the ground.

-"Oh, Thank you! That would be great! Really, I mean, I think I put too much things in there… haha… So foolish" – Then she started to laugh nervously because she was embarrassed.–"Oh! I'm Dawn, Dawn Piper"- She smiled widely and the boy laughed and answered:

-"I'm Remus Lupin."- They shook hands and then he took her luggage while she grabbed the owl's cage.

After sometime walking through the train they finally found and almost empty compartment. There was a girl with red hair and green eyes and a boy with greasy black hair and a large nose. When Remus opened the door, the two of them looked a little surprised to them. Dawn didn't blame them, they were just having a normal conversation and then suddenly a boy with a lot of scars on his face enters the compartment followed by a girl that looks like a weirdo. They kept staring until Remus spoke up:

-"Do you mind if she stays here?"  
>Then the girl smiled widely and answered:<p>

-"Not at all! Are you first years too?"

-"Yeah, we are. So I'll be going now…"

-"Okay! Oh, by the way, I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape." – She pointed ate the boy that looked really bored now.

-"I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." – Said Remus smiling before leaving the compartment.  
>The Lily looked at Dawn waiting for her introduction.<br>-"Oh, yeah, I'm Dawn Piper!" – They smiled at each other. After a little tense moment of silence Severus spoke up:

-"So, as I was saying Lily, Slytherin is the house for students who exhibit such traits as cunning, resourcefulness and ambition. It is the best house at Hogwarts."

-"I see… Then I will be going there with you!"

-"Oh, no Lily, it's not like that! Didn't I tell you? You will be sorted by the sorting hat."

-"Yes… I forgot!"

-"Um… Sorry to be intruding… kind of…" – Started Dawn shyly – "But could you tell me what you were talking about?"

-"Oh, Sev was telling me things about Hogwarts…"

-"Really… and how do you know about it?" – Dawn asked a bit curious.

-"Because I have wizards in my family, so I've heard about it. And I also read about it in Hogwarts a History."

-"Ah… nice! And what – But Dawn couldn't finish her question because Severus cut her and started to talk to Lily again, letting her out. Lily seemed to notice it and shot some glances at Dawn kind of apologizing for his attitude. After a while she decided to go out of the compartment for a walk. She still didn't understand the Slytherin thing, or how was a school supposed to have a house in there (she was thinking of house in a literal way which made it more confusing). While she was deep in thoughts she bumped into a boy a bit too hard, they both fell on the ground and he hit his head. She got up quickly and offered him a hand while saying:

-"I'm sorry! So sorry! Oh my, are you okay? I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

-"It's O.K.!"- Said the boy smiling ate her. He had black messy hair and used round glasses. He took her hand and stood up.

-"Are you a first year too?"- Dawn asked.

-"Yeah, I'm James Potter! What's your name?"

-"I'm Dawn Piper…"- Then she thought about her "conversation" with Severus and Lily earlier –"Are your parents wizards too?"

-"Yeah… So you're a muggle-born!"

-"A what?"

-"A witch who is born to non-magical parents!"

-"Oh, yes! I guess I am a muggle-born… So can I ask you something?" – She looked at him wondering if he would be rude like Severus or nice like Remus.

-"Sure! What do you want to" – But he was interrupted by someone screaming in pure rage:

-"POTTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! BASTARD!"

Dawn turned around to see a gorgeous guy with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, but he was really stinky and was all dirty, as if he had been playing around in mud… Then James grabbed Dawn's hand while he screamed:

-"Shit! Run!"

They kept running until they entered a random compartment to hide. James put a spell on the glass so that they wouldn't be seen and the stood there waiting for the guy to pass. When he finally did, Dawn looked at James waiting for her answers.

-"Well, I might have been responsible for throwing a Dungbomb in the Slytherins compartment…"

-"Come on! What the heck is a Slytherin?" – Dawn asked a little bit irritated, then she noticed his surprised face –"Sorry, but well, I don't understand how is a school supposed to have a house in it? And why did you attack them?"

James looked at her and couldn't help but laugh, but he wasn't the only one that did. They only noticed that there was someone in the compartment when he started laughing too. They turned around and saw a boy sitting in the corner reading a book.

-"Remus, hello! No! Wait! Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

-"Well, it's because you misunderstood the meaning of houses, they are like a community. Not literally a house…" –Said Remus as calm as always.

-"Oh… Well that makes sense… and what about Slytherin house?"

-"It's just the WORST house! Full of racist pureblood assholes!" –Said James.

Dawn was a little confused now, because while Severus was praising the house saying he wanted to be there, James said it was the worst…

-"And that is why I threw a Dungbomb in their compartment!" –Said James smiling widely.

-"I see…" –She decided she would believe what James had said since Severus was such a prick to her. And then that made even more sense: He wanted to go to Slytherin house! Then she turned to Remus:

-"Where is everybody from this compartment?"

-"Some of them went out just to walk and the others were looking for the trolley-lady to buy something to eat." –James looked at Remus and said:

-"I still didn't introduce myself! I'm James Potter."

-"I'm Remus Lupin."

-"And I'm Sirius Black!"

They all turned around quickly and saw Sirius at the door smiling at them, an evil smile. –"Nice to meet you!" –He said and then threw something inside the compartment and closed the door. The thing exploded and out of it came a lot of green smoke that smelled a lot! When the smoke got down, they looked at each other and they were all greenish. "Great, now I'm even more weird" though Dawn. But then she looked at Remus and James and they were so funny that she started laughing. They looked at her and then started to laugh too. After a few minutes she looked over at them:

-"So, does any of you two know how to take this off?"

**Okay, so this is the first chapter.  
>I decided not to make it too big, so the train ride ends in the next chapter and then… HOGWARTS! Yay! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_-"So, does any of you two know how to take this off?" _

Remus took his wand and tried some spells, than looked at them shaking his head negatively. James also tried and didn't manage to take it off either.

"Really?! Oh dear! I already attract too much attention without being green!"

"Well you can always take of your cap and the glasses and then you'll be a normal green human being…" –Said James smiling. She smiled a bit back and then answered:

-"I'd rather not…"

-"Why? You are not a criminal are you?" –He said playing.

-"Of course I'm not a criminal! But I simply don't want to take those off…" -Then she just ran to the door and before closing it said:

-"I gotta go! Bye!"

She ran down the corridor until she hit someone and stumbled a bit back.

-"I'm sorry!" –She said, and then she looked over to see who it was, Sirius Black. But now he was all cleaned up and looked even more gorgeous. He stared back at her, clearly trying not to laugh and then said:

-"It's ok, don't worry…" -He noticed she was a bit tense and added  
>-"There's no need to be scared. Oh! And I'm sorry too… about the bomb." –He took his wand and muttered a spell and then she wasn't green anymore. –"I was trying to get back at Potter!" –And then he smiled.<p>

That made Dawn really confused "Isn't he a Slytherin? And weren't they supposed to be bad?" she though. Sirius noticed her confused face and asked:

-"What?"

-"Well, I'm confused! I feel completely lost here! I mean, first there was a boy that said that the Slytherin house is great, and then James said it was the worst, that it was full of bad people, but then you are being nice to me, and you're a Slytherin!"

-"Whoa! I'm not a Slytherin! I still haven't been sorted, just like you. But of course Potter must have told you I am one, because I'm a Black… And my whole family has been placed in Slytherin. I was charring a compartment with my dear cousins."

-"I see…"

-"And I got to admit that the Dungbomb was hilarious but I was in there and my hair got really dirty… No one messes with my hair without pay back. So I'll let him like that until the end of the sorting ceremony!"

Dawn looked at Sirius and started laughing. He stared with an annoyed look and asked:

-"What?"

-"Your hair is indeed very gorgeous!" –He smiled at her, said goodbye and entered a random compartment. Dawn then started looking for the compartment where she left Severus and Lily. When she arrived, there was another person there, a chubby boy with blonde hair. Severus didn't seem to like him very much either. He was shyly trying to keep the conversation with Lily, which explained why Severus looked so annoyed, he seemed to be very jealous about Lily. They didn't seem to notice her arrival, and she decided she would help the new boy before Severus began being rude to him.

-"Hey! Who's that?" –Dawn said. They turned to look at her.

-"Hello Dawn! Where were you? This is Peter Pettigrew. –Lily pointed at the boy.

-"Oh, nice to meet you Peter! I'm Dawn. –Then she seated next to him and looked at Lily –"I was just hanging around meeting new people…"

-"Oh, right!"

-"So Peter, are you a muggle-born?" –Dawn was happy to finally be able to say something 'witch like'.

-"No, I'm a half-blood."

-"A what?!" –Asked Dawn and Lily at the same time. Severus stared looking bored and Peter jumped in shock.

-"Lily, a half-blood is someone whose parents are a muggle and a witch/wizard." –Lily made a face of comprehension and Dawn looked at Severus.

-"Why are you like that to everybody besides Lily?!" She asked irritated.

-"I don't have to be nice to a weirdo like you or… him. So I just ignore you, since I don't have the obligation to talk to you or anything."

-"Well, that's really rude! And mean! And irritating! And if you keep doing that you will have no friends!"

-"I am sure I'll be able to make more friends than a weirdo like you will ever make!" –Severus answered with an evil smirk on his face. Dawn was ready to punch him in the face when Lily spoke up:

-"Sev! Dawn! Stop fighting!"

-"But Lily, he has been rude to me ever since I got here!"

Lily didn't know what else to say, and Peter was looking like he was about to cry when the compartment door was suddenly opened.

-"Hey Dawn, what's the matter? We couldn't help but hear your voice while passing by."

Dawn looked and saw James and Remus at the door holding a lot of packages that she assumed were some kind of wizard food. She also noticed that they were not green anymore and were getting along pretty well.

-"Oh, yeah, nothing really, just having an… argument."

-"Really? You of all people having an argument?" –James insisted wanting to understand the situation.

-"Well, yeah, um… Forget it! Let's just go to your compartment for a while Remus…"

-"No can do, sorry. The guys came back and now it's full. That's why we came out and decided to go buy something to eat and talk in the corridor."

-"Then I'll come along…"

-"Wait, why were you having an argument? I really want to know!" –James asked.

-"It's because, just like you, she was being annoying. So we had an argument." –Severus said.

-"I was trying to have a conversation you antisocial freak!" –Dawn answered started to get really annoyed again. Severus laughed.

-"Look who is calling me a freak!"

Before she started punching him, she ran out the compartment frustrated. She kept walking randomly until she found the trolley witch. Dawn was amused with everything she could buy to eat, but what caught her attention were the chocolate frogs and the every flavour beans, so she bought one of each. Then she decided to try the beans first. "hm… I'm take the pink… no brown!" She took it imagining it would probably be chocolate. It wasn't. Actually it was a really strange flavour, it tasted like wood… Then she laughed. And that's when James came along.

-"I still can't believe those two! Specially the boy! If Remus hadn't stopped me I would have thrown a Dungbomb there too!"

Dawn looked at him, he looked really irritated. Remus and Peter were right behind him.

-"They were so annoying, I mean! They even made Dawn angry! And now here she is, laughing by herself!" –Said James pointing at her. She laughed.

-"Well, I just ate wood flavored candy instead of chocolate and found it funny…"

James looked at the package and smiled.

-"At least you didn't pick boogey flavour."

-"EW! There is this one?"

-"I got it twice!" –Said Peter.

-"wow! That's bad luck!" –James said looking surprised.

-"Once I got ear wax." –Remus commented.

-"Ok! Who wants a package of Every Flavour Beans? For free!" –Said Dawn Laughing.

-"But its fun to eat those, so keep it." –Said Remus.

-"Okay, but I don't want to eat them right now anymore… And what about the chocolate frog? Is there some disgusting secret I would want to know before eating it?"

-"Well, it's just normal chocolate, but you should know it is able to jump. So be prepared to hold it when you open." -James answered. She nodded and decided to eat it later. They stayed there talking until there were just a few minutes left for them to arrive. So they all went to their own compartments to put everything in order. Just as Dawn opened the compartment door Lily spoke up:

-"Dawn! Sev has something to say! –Then she looked at Snape and made a demanding face.

-"Sorry, I was rude." –He said obviously not meaning any of it. Dawn looked at them, and then smiled to Lily.

-"It's ok, don't worry." -Then she left to put on her robes.

After she came back, she just stayed there silent waiting until the train stopped and they started to walk out of it. Dawn was following everyone out of the train while looking for the boys. She didn't have much luck to find them. When she was out of the train she saw a huge man calling the first years so she followed him. When she arrived at the lake she finally found the boys, but they were already sharing a boat with Peter and a girl she didn't know. So she just stood there waiting to get into a boat not really caring about who she would share a boat with.

-"Hey!" –Dawn looked and saw Sirius smiling at her.

-"Hi!"

-"Where are your friends?"

-"I got lost between the crowd, and they are already on a boat. What about yours?"

-"I don't want to spend any more time with my cousins…" –He said looking a bit annoyed. –"So, wanna share a boat?"

-"Yeah, That would be nice." –So they shared a boat together with two girls, Alice and Marlene. While they were on the boat Dawn kept making comments about how awesome the school was, and that it was a castle which made it even more awesome. The others were laughing and telling her things they heard about Hogwarts from their parents.

When they finally arrived, following everyone else they entered the castle and stood there waiting in front of an enormous door, together with all the other first years, while professor McGonagall explained everything about the sorting ceremony. Dawn wasn't paying attention. She was amused with the castle. But when the doors suddenly opened she started to follow the first years even more amused with the Great Hall. She looked up and saw the night sky. "Wait… there is no roof? What if it rains? Ah, there must be a spell to keep the water away…" She thought to herself while walking towards the hat. Then McGonagall took a list and the sorting ceremony began.

-"Black, Sirius."

Sirius walked towards the hat and sat in the chair. After a few minutes the hat said:

-"GRYFFINDOR!"

And that was the moment the whole Great Hall made a surprised sound.

**Ok, finally they arrived at Hogwarts! **

**I was going to put the whole sorting ceremony in here but I decided not to, because, I don't know… I'm strange. So yeah… Until next chapter. Hope you like it! **


End file.
